listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mummy
The Scorpion King and The Mummy film series were adventure and battle movies. Note: Even though Mathayus was a hero in The Scorpion King series, he became a villain in The Mummy series, in which he will be listed in bold. The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior # Ashur - Stung to death by scorpions summoned by Sargon. # King Hammurabi - Killed off-screen by Sargon. # Noah ''- Shot by a magic arrow fired by Sargon. # Illyrian Warrior (1) - Killed by a Minotaur. # Minotaur' '- Stabbed by Mathayus. # Illyrian Warrior (2) - Killed in the Swamp of the Dead. # Illyrian Warrior (3) - Killed in the Swamp of the Dead. # Baldo - Killed by a demon. # Pollux - Turned into stone. # '''Sargon '- Stabbed by Mathayus with the Sword of Damocles. The Scorpion King # Barbarian Chieftain - Crushed when Mathayus pulled up the rope to the chandelier he was standing on. # King Pheron - Decapitated off-screen by Takmet. # Torturer - Slashed by Mathayus. # Rama ''- Shot by arrows fired by Memnon's guards. # ''Jesup - Throat slit by Memnon. # Guard at Ant Pit - Eaten alive by fire ants after being knocked out by Arpid. # Thorak - Stabbed by Mathayus. # Chieftain - Stabbed by Memnon. # Prince Takmet - Stabbed in the throat by Balthazar with a spear. # Memnon '''- Shot by Mathayus with an arrow and fell into an explosion. Between The Scorpion King and The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption # ''Cassandra (The Sorceress) ''- Died of an infection. The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption # Sirius - Decapitated by Mathayus. # '''Zulu Kondo - Burned to death by Mathayus. # King Talus - Killed by a mob of ninjas. # King Ramusan ''- Died of his injuries after being bashed on the head by Talus with the Book of the Dead. The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power # King Yannick - Stung to death by scorpions summoned by Drazen. # '''Roland '- Crushed in a trap. # Boris '''- Impaled by spears. # '''Drazen - Shattered by Mathayus with his sword after being frozen by Alcaman's crown. Between Quest for Power and Book of Souls # Balthazar - Died of an unknown cause. # King Memtep - Committed suicide by stabbing himself with the Fang of Anubis. The Scorpion King: Book of Souls # Abel - Throat slit by Khensa. # Scar-faced Jackal - Stabbed by Mathayus. # King Tarqa - Stabbed by Nebserek with the Fang of Anubis. # Mennofer '''- Shot by Uruk with a fire arrow. # ''Enkidu ''- Stabbed by Nebserek with the Fang of Anubis and fell into the fire. # '''Khensa - Stabbed with a knife thrown at her by Mathayus. # Nebserek '''- Thrown into the fire by Mathayus with a chain. # ''Amina ''- Stabbed by Mathayus with the Fang of Anubis as a mercy kill so that the curse will be broken. In death her body disintegrated along with the Fang of Anubis into the air. Between The Scorpion King and The Mummy # '''Mathayus (The Scorpion King) - Killed when Anubis took his soul away. He was later resurrected as a humanoid scorpion. # Pharaoh Seti I - Hacked by Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun. # Princess Nefertiri - Fell over the edge of a balcony after whitnessing her father's death. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Evelyn Carnahan. # Anck-Su-Namun - Committed suicide by stabbing herself when the Medjai rushed in. Her body was shown afterwards when Imhotep attempted to resurrect her, in which he failed. Imhotep later succeeded in resurrecting her mummified body. # Imhotep '- Executed by being mummified and buried alive by the Medjai, along with all his priests. He was later resurrected when Evelyn read the Book of the Dead. # ''Ming Guo - Executed by Han's army. He was later resurrected by Zi Yuan as a skeletal warrior. # 'Emperor Han '- Turned into a terracotta statue, along with his army and horses after being cursed by Zi Yuan. He was later resurrected by General Yang. The Mummy # Hook - Burned alive when Jonathan accidentally pushed him onto a burning couch, and was shot by Mr. Henderson. # Warden Gad Hassan - Hit his head on a wall as a scarab beetle entered his body and worked its way into his head. # Mr. Burns - Organs sucked out off-screen by Imhotep. # Dr. Allen Chamberlain - Organs sucked out off-screen by Imhotep. # Mr. Henderson - Organs sucked out by Imhotep. # Mr. Daniels - Organs sucked out by Imhotep. # Dr. Terence Bey - Killed by a brainwashed mob of Cairo townspeople, sacrificing himself so that Rick and the others can escape. # Captain Winston Havlock - Killed when his plane crashed, caused by the sandstorm controlled by Imhotep. # 'Anck-Su-Namun '- Hacked by mummified soldiers, on Jonathan's orders. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Meela Nais. # 'Imhotep '- Stabbed by Rick and fell into the river of death. He was later resurrected by Mr. Hafez when he read the Book of the Dead. # 'Beni Gabor '- Eaten alive by scarab beetles. The Mummy Returns # Spivey'' ''- Organs sucked out by Imhotep. # Red - Organs sucked out off-screen by Imhotep. # Jacques - Organs sucked out off-screen by Imhotep. # Horus (Falcon) - Shot by Lock-Nah. # 'Lock-Nah '- Slashed by Ardeth. # Cultist Enforcer - Shot by Jonathan. # Shafek - Stabbed by a pygmy. # Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell ''- Stabbed by Meela. She was later resurrected by her son Alex when he read the Book of the Dead. # '''Baltus Hafez '- Torn apart by Mathayus. # 'Mathayus (The Scorpion King) '- Stabbed by Rick with the Spear of Osiris, causing his body to disintegrate into a mass of scorpions. # '''Imhotep - Committed suicide by falling into a pit of spirits leading to the Underworld after being betrayed by Meela. # Meela Nais '''- Suffocated by scorpions. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor # Chu Wah - Killed by a salt acid trap. # '''Professor Roger Wilson - Decapitated by Han. # Zi Yuan ''- Stabbed by Han. # '''General Yang '- Crushed by wooden gears, along with Choi. # Colonel Choi - Crushed by wooden gears while attempting to save Yang. # Emperor Han - Stabbed by Rick and Alex with the Dragon Dagger, before being consumed by lava and exploded. # Ming Guo - Disintegrated along with all the other skeletal warriors after Han and his army were defeated. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films